This invention relates generally to the field of orthodontic retainers, and in particular to an improved adjustable attachment for use in conjunction with such retainers.
In my application Ser. No. 760,334, a retainer is disclosed which comprises a palatal section molded to follow the configuration of the mouth of a patient, tooth engaging means adapted to engage the anterior surfaces of the first or second molars to hold the palatal section in place, a resilient band adapted to exert pressure against the teeth, and a band securing means to secure the resilient band to the palatal section.
In designing an orthodontic device, easy adjustment of the pressure exerted against the teeth of the patient is an important parameter for obtaining proper realignment of the teeth. The retainer disclosed in application Ser. No. 760,334 provides two alternative embodiments of an attachment means capable of use for this purpose. Although the two embodiments shown are well suited to the performance of a wide variety of orthodontic treatments, it has been determined that in certain situations use of a more permanent attachment means would be preferable, for example, in situations where the patient is a young child or otherwise uncooperative during the treatment process. Additionally, the prior device has proved somewhat difficult or costly in manufacture.
Prior workers in the art have recognized the need for such an adjustable attachment and have devised various attachments which are particularly suited for such a purpose. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 787,861 discloses a threaded, adjustable attachment means using a nut which presses against a bearing block. Such an apparatus may easily be tampered with by the patient and also has the disadvantage of requiring the placement of protruding structure in the mouth of the patient. U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,257 discloses an orthodontic device which utilizes hooks variably placed in holes provided as part of a head strap to permit adjustment of the pressure exerted against the teeth of the patient. Such an apparatus easily permits an uncooperative patient to change the adjustment of the device. In fact, even a cooperative patient may forget into which holes the hooks must be placed, hampering uniform and proper treatment.
It would therefore often be advantageous to utilize a more permanent, yet adjustable, attachment means in connection with orthodontic treatment.